


Monochrome

by Llyneth



Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Lady Wander, wander making bad decisions but that's a given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyneth/pseuds/Llyneth
Summary: Wander thinks about everything she's lost, and everything she hopes to reclaim.Wander/Mono





	Monochrome

Her thighs were raw but she did not slow their punishing pace, pushing Agro as far and as fast as she would go, stolen sword bouncing against her leg with every rough movement. It was too late now to turn back, even if she wanted to. The first light was creeping up from behind the trees, bringing with it a new day, and she knew that very soon it would reveal what she had done. What she  _intended to do_. The only thing left was to ride on, putting as much distance between her and her pursuers as possible. Hoping beyond hope that her small lead gave her the time she needed to do what must be done. And then... and then... 

She looked down at the bundle in her arms. 

It was worth it. _It had to be_.

Mono was the only thing she had left. The only reason for staying in their small village, for baring the weight of the distrusting and hostile looks the villagers threw her way. She was the feeling of home, the warmth in her chest - when she walked through the door, hands full of linen and an exasperated look on her face, teasing words spilling from her lips - it made every long, tiring day worth it. And more: she was her future, the one she wished to carve out a life with.

She couldn't imagine never seeing her again. Never spending another night together like before, where they'd lain under the stars, wrapped in each other. The starlight twinkling in her dark eyes, captivating. Silky-smooth hair under her fingertips, the press of lips against neck, collarbone, the plump of her cheek. The spark that ignited between them as they laughed together - breathless and alive like never before - spurred her on, pushing her to retake the life that was cut so tragically short at the hands of a single arrogant man.

It was selfish, it was reckless, but...

Wander didn't _care_ what she had to do to get that back.

Who she'd have to flatter, or beg, or fight to reclaim Mono's life. What punishment she'd have to face from Lord Emon if he caught her, which he almost certainly would. Dormin - whatever it was - was something too deadly to risk freeing, cunning enough to use Wander for its own diabolical ends, and frightening enough that the village willingly sacrificed an innocent soul to prevent its awakening.That much she understood, from what information she was able to coax out of the shaman with a little wine and a friendly facade.

And yet... despite the danger, the potential ruin of all things, she was unmoved.

How could she feel love - or at the very least, duty - towards a people who would commit such a terrible crime?

And so, when, after many days and nights of endless traveling, before her lay the rocky entrance to the forbidden lands...

Wander journeyed ever forward without regret.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
